


just shut up and kiss me

by madleidy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Fine. All I wanted to say is that I made Percy jealous so that he'll come to his senses that he likes - and probably loves - you too. And I guess it worked." He wore a smug smile on his face.</p><p>(Jason ships Percy and Nico. Hard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So at long last I have finished this fic! (because I now have plenty of time YAY) My fingers slipped a little, it wasn't supposed to be this long. But I guess it's worth it. It's full of fluff and full of love. I actually enjoyed writing it. I hope you like this one! :)

Percy landed with a thud after his sparring session with Jason Grace. "Man, that was mean! Did you really have to send some shock waves when you hit me with your sword?" Percy said as he reached up to take the hand Jason offered him.

The son of Jupiter pulled him up. "Sorry, dude. I just got a little carried away," Jason apologized.

"Nah. It's fine. I'm not hurt, but I think I should rest. That zap you sent gave me wobbly knees," Percy walked over the benches. "I'll just sit here and - Nico?!" Percy had looked back at Jason and was surprised to see Nico di Angelo talking with Jason Grace. "Uh, when were you here?"

Nico turned and scowled at him. "Just now."

"Where did you come from?"

"The Underworld," Nico curtly replied. He turned his back to Percy and faced Jason. "Hey Jason, I thought you wanted to spar with me? Come on man, let's get started."

Jason smiled. "Dude, you're a little fired up, aren't you?"

In response, Nico just laughed. And this laugh was not the usual laugh that he gave Percy - the hollow, empty one - this laugh was a hearty, gleeful one. As if Nico was truly happy. Percy had not heard this laugh from the son of Hades in years. This was the laugh that Percy wanted to hear from Nico because of him, because he made Nico laugh. He frowned and asked himself how Jason could make Nico laugh like this when they had only known each other for a few years while Percy knew Nico longer. He thought it was a little unfair, but he kept it to himself. He walked towards the benches and sat there to watch the two.

Jason was egging on Nico, saying things like, "Is that all you can do?" or "Come on dude, I know you're better than that!" Percy was feeling a bit anxious for Jason because jokes like that upset Nico.

To his utter surprise, Nico would just smirk at Jason and yell back at him something along the lines of, "I'm just getting started, Grace." or "You really want me to go full-force on this practice?"

To make things short, the two demigods were having a really good time and Percy could not understand why he was getting upset. Particularly at Jason. He just shrugged it off and decided to go back to his cabin to unwind. Maybe he was just tired.

"Hey Percy! Where are you going?" the son of Jupiter asked as he ducked to avoid Nico's sword.

"My cabin," he said. He might have sounded a little angry, but he did not care. He just wanted to be alone right now. He left Jason and Nico at the arena, headed towards his cabin, his ears ringing with laughter of the two, who were obviously having a great time.

"Whatever. Just enjoy doing whatever you're doing. Yeah, have fun. I don't care. I'm not upset. I'm not mad. I'm just tired," Percy muttered under his breath as he arrived in his cabin.

He flopped down on his bunk and tucked his arms under his head. The image of Nico having fun with Jason could not get out of his mind. Jason had only known the younger demigod for only a short time and yet they were already close friends. Percy had been trying so hard to be Nico's friend for years and he never got any close to him like that. He felt something bubbling inside him and it was not something good. He did not understand why and did not know what, but it was there. It was there and it was for the son of Jupiter. He decided to ignore it because Jason was his friend and he did not want Jupiter to be angry at him - Zeus was bad enough as an enemy once. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe he was just overreacting. He welcomed sleep with open arms, hoping that when he woke up, this feeling would be gone.

\--

In the next few weeks, Percy found himself sulking in his cabin, frowning a lot, and wanting to punch Jason Grace in the face every time he saw the son of Jupiter with Nico. He was really not sure why and it was annoying him so much.

When Piper noticed this, he didn't know whether to be relieved or to be more annoyed.

"Hey Percy, why are you like that?" Piper asked as she sat down beside him on the porch of the Big House.

"Like what?" Percy turned to her. The question would have offended him another time, but he understood what she meant. Had he been acting _that_ weirdly lately? Was what he was feeling towards Jason too obvious?

"You're always frowning at those two," she said, pointing with her chin towards her boyfriend and Nico, who were practicing archery.

Percy huffed. "Am I? Sorry, I haven't noticed. I'm always too lost in thought, and I guess it always just happens that I'm looking at them when I'm thinking a lot," Percy said. He said the truth but not all of it. It would be too awkward to tell Piper that he was kind of mad at her boyfriend without him knowing why.

"Hm. Missing Annabeth?"

Yeah, sure, Percy missed his ex-girlfriend, but not that much. They ended their relationship in good terms, anyway. "Not much. And you know we just fell out of love, right? You of all people should know that, being the daughter of the goddess of love and all that. Besides, it's been two years and Annabeth already has a boyfriend in New Rome," Percy replied, once again directing his attention to Jason and Nico. But more to Nico. Percy never noticed it, but the pale skin Nico always had was slowly getting tanned and it fit the son of Hades so well. Percy's eyes darted towards the face of the younger demigod and he was absolutely stunned by how attractive that face looked. His thoughts were interrupted by Piper's voice.

"...I guess," Piper finished her sentence.

"Come again? Sorry, I haven't been really listening. My thoughts got me held up again," Percy said sheepishly.

"I said you're probably feeling a little lonely and you might want to approach those two." Piper raised her eyebrow at Percy. Something flashed behind her eyes and she smiled faintly.

"Why are you smiling? And no, I'm not feeling lonely. Not at all."

Piper shrugged in response.

"Piper, whatever you're thinking about right now, tell me."

"No, I just remembered something. Bye, Percy. I still have some errands to do."

"Wait. Piper."

Piper stopped in her tracks and turned back to Percy. "What?" she asked.

Percy hesitated. He wondered if he should ask the daughter of Aphrodite about his current hostility towards her boyfriend. He decided against it. "Uh, never mind. See you later, Pipes."

"Okay. Later, Percy!" Then Piper ran towards the direction of Cabin 10, probably to have a surprise inspection.

Percy sighed. He turned his attention once again to the two demigods practicing archery. He found himself gaping at the son of Hades. Nico definitely gained some muscle after the war with Gaea - and that was a few years back; four years, to be exact. Those biceps looked like they were sculpted; they were very well toned. But more importantly, Nico's face really changed. His jawline became more prominent. His cheekbones protruded on his face just the right way and it suited him very well. The young face Percy always knew was not young anymore. It had matured so much, and yes, it was handsome in Percy's eyes. Nico's hair looked really nice to run Percy's fingers through. And his lips, even from a distance, looked really soft. Percy wondered how those lips felt against his...

Percy's eyes widened as he came upon this thought and he shook his head. What was he thinking about? Why was he thinking about those things anyway? He closed his eyes and tried to free his mind from these thoughts, but he failed miserably as Nico's face resurfaced even with his closed eyes. With an exasperated grunt, Percy stood up from the porch and once again stormed off to his cabin. Sleep would definitely clear his mind. Even though he was not sleepy, he would try to sleep because the things he was thinking about were freaking him out. They were a little weird. And he was not up to it. Not one bit.

\--

Later that night at campfire on the beach, Percy saw Piper and Jason talking animatedly near Jason's cabin. It looked like they were arguing about something. Suddenly Piper laughed and Jason joined her. Percy was a little perplexed about what those two were talking about, but he shrugged it off. It was their business, anyway.

He looked for Nico around the campfire and was surprised to see the son of Hades approaching him. He could not really understand why, but suddenly he felt really nervous.

"Can I sit with you?" Nico asked.

Percy held back a laugh. Yes, of course he wanted Nico to sit with him. Why not, right? This might be the start of a friendship with Nico di Angelo that he wanted so much. He realized that he had been looking at the son of Hades without giving him an answer. Nico had arched his eyebrow at Percy, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, sure."

Nico moved to sit beside him. "I thought you didn't want to. You just stared at me with that look on your face," Nico said.

"What look?" Percy asked, a little confused. Did he look murderous? Because that would be totally the opposite of what he was feeling right now.

Nico chuckled. "You looked dumb-founded."

Percy was not in the least offended. The son of Hades was probably right. He decided to get along with it; Nico was in a good mood and Percy thought this was a great time to start getting close with the younger demigod. "Oh no, you did not just say that. Me? Dumb-founded?" Then he laughed really out loud to show Nico that he found his statement ridiculous.

His laugh might have been too forced because apparently, Nico _was not_ in a good mood. He looked away from Percy and mumbled something.

"What?" Percy curiously asked.

"Nothing," Nico replied.

"Oh, okay." He let a few moments pass. Nico was looking at the sky and Percy thought he looked really beautiful (yes, beautiful, not handsome, because - because - he was not sure himself) in the moonlight. "Hey, Nico. Let me ask you something," Percy started. He guessed this was the right time to ask Nico the questions that had been bugging him for the past few days. Besides, Jason was not around, so it was a bonus; Percy would be concentrated on his thoughts and not on punching the son of Jupiter in the face.

"Yeah, sure," Nico said. The son of Hades was not looking at him, but Percy could tell that he was listening.

He exhaled rather loudly and said, "Since when did you and Jason become really close friends?"

"Hmm?" Nico turned to look at him. He was not listening at all. Percy was wrong; he mentally slapped himself for being so sure Nico was listening.

"I said, since when did you and Jason become close friends?" he repeated. He was looking intently at Nico and the son of Hades was equally looking at him with the same intensity. He could not look away from those eyes no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly, Nico smiled at him. Percy felt tons of butterflies in his stomach and even though it was a little weird, he liked the feeling. Just as Nico opened his mouth to answer, Jason arrived and called the two of them. Piper was behind him, looking amused at her boyfriend. Was Piper _that_ smitten to Jason? Percy wondered.

"Hey, Nico. Hey, Percy." He moved towards the two of them and sat on the other side of Nico.

"Hey," they both said at the same time. Percy's mood suddenly changed.

His happy mood turned sour the moment Jason sat next to Nico. Suddenly he did not want to talk to anyone anymore. He turned his attention to the fire sitting in the middle of the campers. He tried to shut out the conversation happening between the three demigods seated beside him. They would burst out laughing and Percy could feel himself getting annoyed by their laughter. Not Nico's, obviously - Percy was starting to love the laughter of the younger demigod and he wanted to hear more of it.

He was getting annoyed at Jason's laughter because it seemed like it was mocking him - like slapping him in the face - telling him that Jason could make Nico laugh without much effort and Percy could not. He was trying so hard not to explode and tell the son of Jupiter to shut up. He was too absorbed in his thoughts - again - that he did not realize Nico was looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for an answer.

"Percy?" Nico said, looking a little worried.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Well, I was asking you if you're okay. You looked like you were ready to kill someone," Nico jokingly said but still looked at him warily.

"Don't worry about him, Nico. He's been like that recently," Piper, to Percy's relief, answered. He looked at her briefly and she winked at him, as if telling him, _I got this_. He smiled faintly as thanks to her. He was not actually up to explaining himself right now.

"Why?" Nico asked her, but still looking quizzically at Percy.

Percy held his breath, hoping for a safe answer from the daughter of Aphrodite, and Piper just winked at him again. Clearly, Piper knew something he did not. Or maybe she was just up to something. Either way, he let her answer Nico. "I'm really not sure, Nico. But it might be from his ADHD. You know, being too focused on just one thing and forgetting other things around him. I'm sure you understand, you have it yourself." Percy sighed in relief; that was a safe answer all right.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right. I experience that a lot, too," Nico said. He clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder (which sent shivers down Percy's spine) and added, "Don't worry, Percy. I guess you can busy yourself with other things to channel all the attention you have. That’s what I do. It might work for you, too." Then he smiled at the son of Poseidon. Percy's breath caught in his throat and he felt like his heart stopped. Gods, he adored that smile. He wanted to see more of it. He wanted to be the one who caused it and not some certain son of Jupiter named Jason Grace.

Percy was quick enough to recover from that heart-stopping smile. He smiled back at Nico and replied, "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for the advice, man."

"So about that question you had earlier," Nico started.

"What question?" Jason asked and looked over at Percy.

Percy was not sure if he was interested in the answer anymore now that Jason was here. His anger towards the son of Jupiter had ebbed away, so maybe it was all right to talk to him without itching to punch him. "I asked Nico when you became close friends. I was interested because it only took you a short time to become friends with him."

Jason was staring at him, looking a little confused. "Why would you want to know that?"

Percy sighed and said, "Because I have been trying to be his friend for years and I haven't succeeded." He glanced at Nico, who was again looking quizzically at him. He felt explaining himself a little more. "Well, I guess we're friends, but not like the way you two are. You're practically best friends. You know, like you are with Leo. I was just wondering how you broke Nico's walls," he said, looking sheepishly at Nico who was looking a little bewildered right now.

Jason whispered something at Nico and Nico wildly shook his head. Jason shrugged and said to Percy, "Man, it's not that you weren't trying really hard. Maybe Nico here just didn't notice." That earned him an elbow in the stomach from the son of Hades.

Nico was glaring at him, silently warning him to shut up. Percy was perplexed at this unusual reaction. Then Jason said to Nico, "Okay, dude. Just calm down, okay? I'm just telling the truth! Ow!"

Piper had pinched his forearm. "Jason, stop. Please don't upset Nico." She might have used a little charmspeak because Jason shut himself up.

An awkward and tense atmosphere settled on the four of them. Percy was still confused about what just happened, Nico was looking at Jason with a deadly glare (Percy was glad he did not shadow-travel away like he usually did when he was younger), Jason was not talking but was having a silent conversation with Piper, and Piper, even though looking at Jason, was shooting Percy some apologetic glances.

Jason and Piper's silent conversation had probably ended because Jason stood up and beckoned Piper to come with him. "Well, I'm getting sleepy. Come on, Piper, I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Oh, okay," came Piper's mumbled reply.

"Well, then. Have a good night, Percy, Nico," Jason nodded towards them. Piper just smiled and waved her hand at them.

"Yeah. Have a good night too, Jason, Piper," Percy replied. He watched them hold hands as they were walking away, feeling the tension go back in the air as he realized Nico was still seated beside him. He started to speak, but Nico beat him to it.

"Why would you want to know how we became friends?" Nico asked with a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Uh, I was feeling kinda jealous?" Percy clapped his hand over his mouth, wide-eyed. Unbelievable as it was, he finally voiced out what he had been feeling the whole time. He surprised himself with this admission but he didn't deny it. It was the truth, after all.

Nico was surprised, too, based on his eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets any moment now. "You're-you're- what?!"

Percy, being sure of what he was feeling, said, "I'm jealous of Jason."

Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation or Percy's statement itself that made Nico laugh. His laughter was music to Percy's ears, but the son of Poseidon feels nervous of where this conversation was going. Nico stopped laughing and said in between giggles, "Why would you be jealous of Jason?" Clearly, he found this ridiculous.

Percy felt himself flush because of the question. He did not want to anger the son of Hades but he needed to be honest to him so they could leave this behind. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at Nico straight in the eye and said, "I'm jealous of Jason because he can make you laugh. I'm jealous of Jason because he's close to you. I'm jealous of Jason because- because-" _I like you_. He did not say that out loud, of course. He just exhaled loudly and looked at Nico apologetically.

"Oh," was the response of Nico, who was gaping at him. He looked like he was not believing anything Percy was saying. Or maybe he was just shocked to actually formulate a response.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he cautiously looked at the younger demigod.

Nico blinked, looked at the ground and said, "Well, for starters, I'm going to tell you how Jason became my friend. He was pestering me a lot. I have pushed him away so many times, but he kept on insisting we become friends. Eventually I thought, why not? It's not like I'm going to lose anything. And here we are now. He's like my best friend. And I'm thankful for that." Nico was still looking at the ground. Percy realized Nico changed not only physically but also emotionally and socially. Before, Nico would have brushed off this kind of question, but now, he answered straight-forwardly, even though he was not looking at Percy in the eye.

"I see. But why would he pester you to become his friend, as you put it?" Percy pressed on. He still wanted to know how Jason broke though Nico's walls. He believed he could do it, too. He just needed to know how.

Nico looked at him then, but there was a nervous glint in his eyes. "Uh, well," he started, scratching the back of his neck. "Back when we were on our way to Epirus, you know, to meet you and Annabeth on the other side of the Doors of Death - oh wow, that rhymed -  we took a detour in Croatia to get something, and well, Jason found out something about me, and since then, he insisted he could be my friend."

Percy was getting more curious. "May I ask what Jason found out?"

Nico's eyes widened and he stammered in response, "Well, uh, I can't, uh, exactly tell you," he said.

Percy was a little disappointed, but he did not want to push the answer out of Nico. Maybe the son of Hades would tell him when he was ready and-

"But I can show you," Nico said, effectively interrupting Percy's thoughts.

"Yeah?" Percy smiled. Well, maybe it was better to see it than to just hear it. And this might lead to the start of their friendship that was long since overdue.

Suddenly Nico was holding his hand and they were enveloped in darkness until they were on the other side of the campfire, away from the other campers.

"So," Nico said, shuffling his feet on the sand.

"So, what were you going to show me?"

Out of all the things he expected, Nico holding his face and kissing Percy on the lips was definitely not included in the list. Not that he did not like it; he actually loved the feeling of the younger demigod's chapped lips on his and he wanted more. Just as when he was going to kiss back, Nico broke the kiss and turned his face away from Percy. He said, "We met Cupid there and he forced me to tell my real feelings and Jason was there, unable to do anything. We wouldn't have succeeded if I just shut up, so I admitted to Cupid that I had feelings for you. That was the only way to get out of there with Diocletian's scepter, so I did it, no matter how hard it was for me." He shrugged. "That's why Jason wanted to be my friend. He said I couldn't carry something as heavy as that and he knew about it anyway, so I just went with it when I got tired of him pestering me."

Percy stood rooted to the spot. Nico had feelings for him? "Oh, gods. I'm so sorry, Nico. I didn't kn-"

"Don't be sorry, please. It's not your fault." Nico looked at him once again and sadly smiled at him. "It's fine, Percy."

"But Nico, you can't just let that slip. Is that why you left camp? Is that why you were always angry at me?"

Nico snorted. "Angry at you? No, Percy. I was never angry at you. I was angry at myself because I couldn't stop myself from loving you even though I knew you were in love with Annabeth. So please, don't be sorry. I got over you ages ago."

Percy was hurt. He was hurt a lot. Just as when he thought he could be with Nico, it was already over. "But why did you kiss me?"

Nico sat on the beach. "It was an impulse, I guess. I had feelings for you ever since that night in Westover Hall, you know. A petty crush that developed into something more. I kissed you because I had wanted to do that for a long time now even if I already got over my feelings for you." He looked up at Percy. "I'm sorry."

He sat next to the son of Hades. "Don't be."

"What?"

"Don't be sorry, Nico. It's okay."

"It's not okay, Percy. I'm a guy, you're a guy, and I kissed you! You should be angry at me right now."

"But I'm not."

Nico seemed to notice that just now. "But why?"

The son of Poseidon looked over at Nico and said, "I said I'm jealous of Jason, right? At first, I thought it's just because Jason became your friend without trying for a long time. But then I found myself looking at you every time I had the chance, noticed how much you've matured and got more handsome, and I couldn't stop myself thinking about you. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to kiss you." He then torn his gaze away from Nico, who was pale as the moonlight washing over his handsome face, and looked at the ocean instead.

"Um. Okay. I, uh, I-"

"If you can't say anything, it's fine. I just wanted to let you know what I was really feeling."

"No, Percy. I have a lot to say. I just don't know where to start."

Percy smiled at him. "Take your time to think. We've got all night."

Nico chuckled, to Percy's surprise and delight. "I don't think we've got all night. The harpies might see us and eat us," he jokingly said.

"So what do you propose to do?"

"Hm. I don't want to sleep knowing that I have something to say to you, we can't stay out here all night, and we can't stay in each other's cabins. So there's one thing left to do."

Percy smiled widely at Nico. "What?"

"Let's go back to your apartment."

That sent tons and tons of butterflies in Percy's stomach. Ever since he turned 21, he got an apartment of his own so he could be more independent. Of course, he was not too far away from his parents so they could still come over whenever they wanted. Now, the prospect of coming home with Nico to... sort out some things was freaking him out and making him nervous. "Uh, okay."

"Hold on tight."

Percy held Nico's hand and once again they were wrapped in darkness. The next moment found them in Percy's bedroom. He let go of Nico's hand and flopped down on his bed. "So were you going to say something?"

Nico sat on the floor and faced Percy. He was playing with his fingers and had this nervous energy all over him. Percy wondered where did the cool demeanor the son of Hades had earlier went; it seems like it was all gone. "Uh, okay. I still don't know where to start, but I'll start somewhere just to get this over with." He puffed a breath and started speaking again. "I'm kinda shocked, Percy. And to be honest, I can't help but think you just miss Annabeth and that's why you're saying these things. I mean, you were madly in love with her. You were even ready to sacrifice yourself just to save her. So hearing those things come from you, it doesn't make sense."

Percy was taken aback. Had he been that of a jerk to everyone? Had he been so focused on Annabeth before? "Well, I guess things have changed. You know we broke up two years ago, right? I guess we're not meant for each other. I still love her, yes, as a friend, nothing more. Besides, Aphrodite promised me an interesting love life. Maybe this is it."

Nico stood up and went to the window. He said, "Okay. Fine. I guess that's settled. But," he turned to face Percy, "why me? Of all people, why me?"

Percy was not ready for that question, so he did not know what to say. He decided to just roll with it. Besides, that was what he was good at. "I'm not really sure myself, Nico. I just- I don't know. All I know is that I really like you and I just want this - us - to work out. But since you don't have feelings for me anymore, I'm not sure how's that going to happen." He was staring at Nico with sad eyes and a sad smile.

The younger demigod walked across the room and sat next to Percy on the bed. "Hey, Percy. Look at me." He did. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you. I kind of gave up on hoping that I would never hear that and here you are, saying these words to me." Nico smiled gently at him.

"I thought you said you don't like me anymore?"

That earned a chuckle from the son of Hades. "Well, I don't like you anymore, but it doesn't mean I don't love you." He cast a sideways glance at Percy who was shocked to his bones because of what he just heard.

"You mean- you mean- you- I-" he stammered.

"Yes, yes, and yes. I love you, Percy. I never stopped loving you." Percy was gaping at him. Nico turned to fully face him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Percy was full-on blushing right now. He had never felt this way before - not even with Annabeth. This was too much. Too much to handle and too much to be left in silence. He met Nico's eyes and said, "No."

Percy felt like punching his face. No? What was that? He had a lot to say! Gods, he was really stupid at times.

Nico raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Figures. Still Seaweed Brain then, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Then say something."

"Fine. Whatever. Here goes nothing," Percy said as he stood up from his bed and knelt in front of Nico. "Nico, you don't know how happy I am that you still have feelings for me. Earlier, when you said back at camp that you already got over me, I was sad. You just kissed me and then told me you don't love me anymore. That was really mean, you know. But I still wanted you to know that I like you because I have been denying myself that simple fact for months now, and I didn't want to hide my feelings anymore. Gods, I probably sound like a lovesick fool right now. But yeah, I'm really glad that you love me. I mean, I was ready to really beat Jason into a pulp every time you were with him because he spent a lot of time with you and I didn't. I was always mad. But I guess it's all worth it. You love me and I like you and I probably am falling in love with you right now because of that look you're giving me, but-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"What?"

"Just stop babbling and kiss me."

"Oh, I thought I heard you wrong."

Then Percy Jackson leaned in and kissed Nico di Angelo with all of his heart. Gods, this was pure bliss. He had been wondering how those lips would feel against his and now he had them captured in his and he could not be any happier than he was now. Maybe he was falling in love with the son of Hades at this very moment or he had fallen in love with him way before this, he did not know, he was not sure. But who cared? At least they were together now, right?

Nico was the one the pull out of the kiss and pressed his forehead against Percy. "Well, that was amazing. I wanna do it again."

Percy laughed lightly at that. "You actually stopped just to say that?"

"Yeah, whatever. Kiss me."

And he did.

Suffice to say, they spent the night in Percy's apartment, talking and kissing, but mostly kissing the life out of each other and they fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of a certain demigod named Jason Grace silently watching them for a short while through an Iris message, a big goofy smile spread across his face.

\--

The new couple went back to Camp Half-Blood the next day and Jason Grace was waiting for them.

"Finally," he said, while looking at the two very confused demigods.

"Finally what?" asked Percy.

Jason just shrugged. "I'll tell you later. Come to the Big House. Chiron has been looking for you two. But don't worry, Piper and I already covered up for you."

"Thanks, man," Nico said.

"Why would you cover up for us? We just didn't sleep here last night, that's all. It's not a problem," Percy asked Jason.

Jason stopped walking and faced the two of them. "Okay, Percy. You got me there. But you still need to go to the Big House. Piper is waiting for you on the porch. She has something to say to you."

"Oh. Okay."

As they arrived at the Big House, Piper was indeed waiting for them and she seemed a little nervous. "Hi, guys," she greeted them as they approached her and sat next to her.

"So Piper, your boyfriend told us you have something to say to us. What is it?" Nico asked.

"Um. It's just that- Jason! You tell them!"

Jason laughed at his girlfriend. "Pipes, I thought you already know what to say! But well, since I was the one who really started this, I might as well be the one to tell you." He stood in front of the three of them and crossed his arms across his chest. "I know you'll get mad at me after this, but please restrain yourselves from beating me into a pulp before hearing me out. Percy, I know you've been mad at me. Don't deny it, dude. I know those murderous looks you've been sending me. And I perfectly understand it because I planned it. I wanted it to happen. You've been talking to me about Nico for a long time now. I know you wanted to be his friend, but man, you were too obvious. You've liked him back then. So I thought of something that would make you admit to yourself that you like this dude over here," he said as he nodded at Nico.

Percy was shocked. Had he been too transparent? He was only talking about Nico then because he was, well, missing him and Jason was always listening to his whims and all that. He never thought Jason had read between the lines. "No way, man."

"Yes way! Of course, I had to be discreet. That's why when Nico said he'll be staying at camp over the summer, I had to match all our activities so that he got to spend more time with me." He smirked.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, well. You did."

"I'm not done yet, son of Poseidon. You just keep your mouth shut. When I noticed that you were always staying inside your cabin after seeing the two of us together, I asked Piper to talk to you about it."

"Remember yesterday, Percy? When I sat with you here and asked why you’re 'like that'?" Piper asked him.

"Yes."

"Well, I kind of sensed something from you, and when I saw your eyes always going back to watch Jason and Nico - but actually just Nico - I knew. So later, when it was time for campfire, I asked Jason. And he explained his plan, and at first I was a little mad, but then you know, my mom actually hinted at me something about you two before, so I just went along with it."

"And then the awkward conversation we had at campfire happened," Jason added.

"Yeah," Percy said. He looked over at Nico and saw that he was as puzzled as he was.

Piper suddenly stood next to Jason.

"You wanna know what I whispered to Nico last night?" the son of Jupiter asked.

"Of course," Percy said, grinning.

"I said to him, 'Nico I'm going to tell Percy that you just push him away because you like him.' And as you remember, that earned me a deathly glare from Ghost King here and an elbow in the stomach."

"Jason, just please finish whatever you're saying," Nico spoke for the first time, his voice tight.

The son of Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Fine. All I wanted to say is that I made Percy jealous so that he'll come to his senses that he likes - and probably loves - you too. And I guess it worked." He wore a smug smile on his face.

Percy was suddenly nervous. "Uh, why would you say that?"

"Let's just say that I saw where you two went last night, and let me just say, Percy, I didn't know you were such a good kisser."

Percy stood, but Nico tugged at his wrist and shook his head. "Not worth it, Percy."

Jason laughed again and Piper joined him. After a few moments, Jason added, "Oh yeah, and a human pillow, too!" He laughed once more. "Should I start running now?"

"You said it," Percy said.

They both ran around camp and Piper and Nico were left to watch their boyfriends acting like little kids.

 Piper shook her head and said, "So Nico, I told you it's worth the wait, right? You and Percy are now together."

He smiled at her. "Your mom was right. Waiting for Percy would be worth something. This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Yeah. Don't worry. Mom is not up for some twisted love games anymore. Well, at least to you and Percy. You can be assured that you're gonna be happy with Percy. You have her blessing, you know."

"Thank you, Piper. Thank your mom for me, too."

\--

"I love you, Perseus Jackson."

"I love you, Nico di Angelo," Percy said as he reached for Nico's left hand and pulled out a ring. "It's been five years since Jason Grace set me up to admitting that I like you and I can't be any more thankful than that. So will you marry me?"

"Yes."

And Percy Jackson slipped the ring on Nico's finger and said, "Who would have thought that jealousy would lead to this, right?"

Nico chuckled. "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
